Elle n'avait pas le drOit
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: Petit OS. DragO MalefOy-HermiOne Granger... Quand la Guerre fait rage et que l'innatendu apparaît...


**bOnsOir-bOnjOur à tOus,**

**bOn et bien je suis fière -enfin façon d'parler... - de vOus présenter mOn tOut premier One-Short.**

**Il m'est venue en tête d'un cOup ce sOir alOrs je l'ai tapé et je vOus en fait désOrmais part... en espèrant qu'il vous plaira :) **

**alOrs bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**_Elle n'avait pas le droit !_**

**.oOo.**

_La Bataille fait rage_.

Le parc de Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi rempli. Auros, sorciers, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur et élèves se battent ensemble contre les multiples Mangemorts et autres créatures du Mal qui ont envahi le domaine de l'école de Sorcellerie depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Entre temps, la nuit a même recouvert le ciel de son manteau noir, paraissant ne plus jamais vouloir le quitter, comme si, de là-haut, elle observait tristement cette Guerre qui fait rage depuis si longtemps… depuis trop longtemps. Mais tout le monde sait que cette nuit sera décisive.

_Cette nuit, le monde basculera._

Et moi, je suis là, au milieu de ce champ de Bataille jonché de corps, morts ou blessés, je l'ignore et ne cherche même pas à savoir. Je sais que le moindre faux pas signera mon arrêt de mort. Alors je me bats. Je me bats comme un dément. L'impression que toute cette horreur continuera à vie ne me quitte pas, depuis le début…

Je vois soudain un jet lumineux vert foncer droit sur moi. Je l'esquive sans peine et me redresse de toute ma hauteur pour faire face à mon nouvel agresseur. Rodolphus Lestrange me fait face, complètement haineux à mon égard. Je ne peux que le comprendre. Après tout j'ai trahi les mangemorts, j'ai trahi mon père, et plus que tout, j'ai trahi celui qui était mon Maître.

J'esquive un nouveau sort, Doloris si j'ai bien compris, et me surprend à rire sarcastiquement, ce que le Mangemort n'apprécie absolument pas vu la fureur qui semble soudainement se dégager de lui. Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas rire… Cet homme me lance un Doloris, un simple Doloris, à moi, _Drago Malefoy_, fils de Lucius Malefoy bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Doloris ne me font plus rien depuis longtemps mais ça, ce cher Rodolphus semble l'avoir écarté de sa mémoire. Je ne suis pas le fils de mon père pour rien, et même si j'ai changé de camp, je reste le digne descendant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, mauvaise jusqu'à la moelle… Les tortures je connais. Alors, excusez-moi du peu, mais un simple Doloris… Maintenant il m'injure, de tous les noms possible mais je ne l'écoute pas, en fait je m'amuse de la situation, enfin si je puis dire ça comme ça… Mais alors que je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement, quelques mots me font sortir de mes pensées…

« … et quand tu sera mort, je m'occuperais de ta sale traînée de Sang de Bourbe. Je la ferais tellement souffrir qu'elle me suppliera pour que je l'expédie à tes côtés mais… »

Il s'arrête. Il vient de remarquer mon changement d'attitude et je peux nettement lire la peur imprégner son visage pendant un quart de seconde. Je me redresse entièrement et le fixe avec une hargne sans nom. _Je sens mes veines taper sur mes tempes, mon sang bouillonne à l'intérieur de mon corps… Tout mon être semble désormais possédé par une rage immense_. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Et maintenant il le sait. Je lève ma baguette et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste quelconque, il se retrouve plié en deux, sur le sol. Le sort que je viens de lui lancer se trouve dans la lignée du Doloris, en pire bien évidemment. Le fait est que Rodolphus Lestrange se retrouve avec une multitude de poignards qui se plantent dans différents endroits de son corps, et lorsqu'ils ressortent, les plaies se referment légèrement, pour se rouvrir rapidement suite à un nouveau coup porté. Le mangemorts hurle à la mort et finit par me supplier de l'y envoyer. J'hésite. _Il n'aurait pas du_… Il peut s'attaquer à moi autant de fois qu'il le veut, mais _**elle**_… il vaut mieux éviter.

Je fais rapidement le point sur les combats. J'aperçois, non loin de moi, Luna Lovegood en difficulté face à un mangemort dont je ne peux connaître l'identité à cause du masque qu'il porte. Je me retourne vers Rodolphus, le regarde avec tous le mépris que j'ai pour lui et lance un rapide Avada Kedavra. Sa tête n'a même pas encore touché le sol que je me suis déjà élancé au secours de la jeune Serdaigle. Le mangemort qui s'en était pris à elle est rapidement mis à terre. Je ne cherche même pas à l'identifier et me tourne vers Luna. Elle est blessée, pourtant une lueur de détermination trône dans son regard. Je n'écoute pas ses mécontentements et lui ordonne d'aller se soigner, hors de la Bataille, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, sachant que Mme Pomfresh doit s'occuper des blessés. Elle cède et je la regarde s'éloigner en essayant d'éviter les sorts perdus. Elle me connaît maintenant et sait parfaitement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me contrarier, surtout dans un moment pareil.

Soudain _un hurlement déchire le bruit des combats_.

Mon cœur rate un battement. _Cette voix_… Je _**la**_ reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je cherche des yeux et _**la**_ trouve enfin. Imperceptiblement, les pulsations qui me font vivre se calment. **_Elle_** est toujours en vie. Mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas…

Les combats ont soudainement cessé et tous, sans exception, se sont tournés vers le centre de la Bataille.

Je m'approche précipitamment et stoppe net en voyant la scène qui se dresse devant moi.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui m'a tant fait enragé, est à terre._ Mort_… Le doute n'est malheureusement pas permis… Ses yeux grands ouverts, les bras écartés en croix, le visage encore empreint d'une stupeur qu'il n'avait pu caché. Face à ce corps désormais sans vie, Lord Voldemort, plus heureux que jamais, un immense sourire démoniaque fendant ses lèvres. _Victorieux_. Il y est parvenu.

Tout paraît soudainement si calme. La terre elle-même semble s'être arrêtée de tourner en cet instant. La nuit a en effet était décisive, mais j'avoue avoir prié pour qu'elle ne le soit pas dans ce sens…

Un nouveau hurlement vient briser le lourd silence qui s'était imposé et je **_la_** vois se ruer sur son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur comme elle se plaisait si souvent à le dire. Sur son visage d'Ange ruisselle de nombreuses larmes. _**Elle**_ le secoue avec force, comme si _**elle**_ pouvait le faire revenir du monde dans lequel Voldemort vient tout juste de l'envoyer. **_Elle_** crie, _**elle**_ pleure, **_elle_** l'injure même, l'ordonnant de revenir sinon il aurait affaire à _**elle**_. C'aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas **_elle_** qui prononçait ses mots.

_Ce spectacle m'arrache le cœur_.

Je tourne la tête et contemple les nombreuses mines tristes, dépitées, vaincues… Dumbledore semble complètement perdu en cet instant, lui qui était si sûr que la fin serait un "_Happy End"_… Ronald Weasley ne bouge plus, il est si livide qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fantôme, il regarde, de loin, sa meilleure amie secouer son meilleur ami, trop choqué pour amorcer le moindre geste, _pour laisser couler la moindre larme_…

Je reporte mon attention vers **_elle_**. Je vois son corps si frêle secoué par les sanglots interminables. J'aimerais tant aller la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, lui dire que tout va s'arranger… Mais voilà, mon corps semble cloué sur place… Rien ne va s'arranger, c'est trop tard… _Trop Tard_…

Un rire de cruauté et de sadisme extrême retentit soudainement, fracassant le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté. Ce fut alors comme un coup d'envoi et de nouveaux combats reprirent. Bien que leur dernier espoir venait de s'envoler, je peux voir la détermination des partisans du Bien à ne pas se laisser capturer si facilement.

Je me retourne de nouveau et voit, non sans stupéfaction, que Dumbledore et Voldemort viennent de se lancer dans un duel à mort. Pendant un instant j'admire la dextérité et la vivacité des deux ennemis. C'aurait pu être… _magnifique_… mais pas dans ces conditions...

Enfin, mes yeux se reposent sur **_mon Ange_** qui tient toujours fermement dans ses bras celui qu'on avait si longtemps appelait 'Le Survivant' et qui n'est désormais plus _qu'une enveloppe corporelle dont l'âme s'est envolée_…

Reprenant difficilement mes esprits, j'amorce un premier pas vers eux. _**Elle**_ lève les yeux vers moi, me fixe intensément, le regard brillant de larmes et d'un désespoir dévastateur. Mais soudain, je vois un éclair vert arriver droit sur _**elle**_, _derrière **elle**_, l'empêchant de savoir ce qui va se produire. Un cri sort du plus profond de mes entrailles mais avant que je ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle tombe gracieusement sur son meilleur ami, non sans m'envoyer _un dernier sourire_… _un dernier regard empli d'amour_.

Mon cœur s'arrête, brisé en un nombre incalculable de petits morceaux.

**_Hermione_**, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, vient subitement de quitter, à son tour, le monde des vivants.

« _Hermione_… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans une vaste tempête de rage.

Je ne bouge plus. Respire à peine.

**_Elle_** est partie. _**Elle**_ m'a quitté.

Alors, inconsciemment, je revis _notre passé_.

_Elle et Moi_, **Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy**, le couple le plus improbable que Poudlard est connu.

Et pourtant, après seulement quelques mois de cohabitation difficile en tant que préfets en chef, il m'avait fallu une nuit pour devenir complètement accro à _cette fille_. Une simple nuit où tout avait dérapé pour nous lancer, sans parachute quelconque, dans une histoire des plus compliquées. Mais _cette fille_ avait pris mon cœur, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'_**elle**_ me le rende. Cette année n'avait été que folie et joie de vivre.

C'est avec _**elle**_ que j'ai connu le plus de _'premières fois'_. Premier rire, première caresse tendre, premier baiser passionné, premier fou rire, première dispute, premier pardon,_ premier amour…_

_Elle m'a tout simplement apprit à aimer, à être aimé et plus que tout, à faire l'amour, à le créer, le solidifier, le protéger_…

Et maintenant…

Maintenant tout s'arrête. Aussi subitement.

**_Elle n'avait pas le droit !_**

_Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser_.

_Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller ainsi_.

Un rire me fait relever la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, face à moi, se tient Lucius Malefoy, mon père, un simple géniteur en réalité… Il rit devant le corps inanimé de _ma Gryffondor_, fier d'avoir pu arracher à la vie l'être qui m'avait détourné de lui et de ses projets d'avenir me concernant. Puis, il s'arrête et plante son regard glacial dans le mien. Je l'entends nettement me dire que j'ai mérité cela, que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, qu'un fils ingrat qui a 'pactiser' avec l'ennemi. Il dit également qu'_**elle** _n'était rien de plus qu'une Sang de Bourbe, une insupportable Gryffondor et que, par-dessus tout, _**elle**_ ne me méritait nullement.

_Comme si ça avait été à **elle** de me mériter... En réalité je me suis toujours dit c'était moi qui ne **la** méritais pas..._

J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû m'énerver... **_la_** défendre, faire souffrir cet homme abject comme je l'avais fait avec Rodolphus Lestrange._ Mais je me sens étrangement vide_… Aucune de ces insultes ne m'atteignent, elles passent toutes à travers moi. J'entends le moindre mot, en comprends tous les sens... mais aucune réaction ne vient. _Je suis mort de l'intérieur_. Mort au même moment où le dernier souffle de vie a quitté _**mon Ange**_…

Je jète un dernier regard autour de moi.

_C'est la fin_. Voldemort a gagné. Il va pouvoir vivre pleinement dans le monde de Terreur qu'il ne tardera pas à instaurer. Quelques images de l'avenir se dessinent dans mon esprit… _Mais cet avenir je n'en ferais pas parti_.

J'eus un dernier regard plein de tendresse vers _cet Ange_ qui avait été _mienne_, avant de fixer de nouveau l'homme qui était mon père.

Il lève sa baguette, j'entends la formule, je baisse les bras, relâche ma propre baguette qui tombe silencieusement sur l'herbe… et la rejoint quelques secondes après. _Toute vie ayant quitté mon cœur_.

**_Drago Malefoy_** est mort.

Rejoignant**_ Hermione Granger_**.

Dans l'au-delà, _au pays des morts._

**_Deux Anges sans vie_**… **deux Anges aux cœurs mêlés à tout jamais…**

* * *

_**.oOo.**_

**_..._**

**_.oOo._**

_...Et vOilà..._

_pas très gai me dirais-vOus mais j'en avais envie, j'en avais besOin..._

_AlOrs vOilà, maintenant c'est fait et j'attends impatiemment vOs impressiOns :)_

_Et merci d'avOir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS :)_


End file.
